Another Winston Or Conlon!
by DallasWinstonWannabe
Summary: Dallas Winston's little brother comes to Tulsa. What happens when Spot Conlon gets involved in the Social vs Greaser rivalry?
1. Chapter 1

Spot Conlon was a short-tempered, stubborn boy. Well not really boy, he was 15 already, but most thought that he was 13. He hated being shorter, and the weakest looking Newsie (well next to Crutchy). But that was years ago before he became the King of Brooklyn, a feared but fair King, that sat on a throne fit for a King.

But that was before too, now he was in a dirty room, the walls were a dull grey, when you looked at them they made you want to tear your eyes out. The floor was a cold concrete, and lucky for Spot you were forced to walk around barefoot in this place. Along with the fact that the beds weren't stable and they fit 5 or 6 kids in a room with only 2 beds.

Spot was miserable, he had done wrong and he knew it. The strike that they had done was a success, but now because Spot was caught stealing for a little boy he was in the Refuge. Spot knew that it was a bad idea, you only look out for number one, Spot told himself. He was selfish as most people would put it, but Spot had his own problems right now. He didn't have to worry about being selfish to another person.

Spot sat on the creaky bed by himself while the others were on the floor, or eating dinner (only the _good_ kids got dinner) or maybe some were tending to Snider, the warden, the owner of the godforsaken hellhole. Suddenly the boys, including Spot, could hear the jingling of keys, some were hopeful. The key sound either meant that you were allowed to go downstairs to have dinner or help tend to Snider. But it could also mean that they were going to let you go.

The place was like a jail, you could only get out through bail, if your time was up, or if your parents had come to pick you up. Spot had hope for none of these things.

Spot had no family, he had no money either, and he had barely spent a month in the Refuge, they usually let you go after 6 months. Smider walked in the door, his usual scowl on his face. The boys in the room grew more hopeful, that look meant you were going home. If he walked through the door smirking evilly that meant that you would have to tend to his needs. Spot had tended to him about 7 times already.

Spot didn't even look at Snider so it shocked him when the raspy, mean voice growled out, "Sean Conlon."

Spot was both surprised and angry, nobody called him by his actual name... Nobody. Nonetheless, he was relieved he was gonna leave, and he knew it too, he did nothing to deserve getting dinner, but Spot wondered why. Then he figured it was his Newsies, or maybe Cowboy and his friend The Walking Mouth.

It wasn't.

When Spot walked downstairs first he claimed all of his belongings, which included his socks, shoes, red suspenders, his cane, and his Newsie cap which he immediately put on his head.

Then he saw the person who got him out, there stood a group of boys. Spot counted 7.

The first one he noticed had a goofy grin on his face, he was wearing a leather jacket, and under that a purple shirt with a cartoon mouse, Spot didn't know who the mouse was, he had never owned a TV. The boy had rusty colored sideburns and grey eyes.

The next boy had reddish-brown hair and grey-green eyes, but they looked more green to Spot. The boy was wearing a simple green T-shirt and jeans. And there was a small boy right next to him, wearing a jean jacket and a black shirt, Spot couldn't see his face but he could see the boys tan skin and a scar on his cheek.

The next two boys opposites, one had a hard look on his face. His hair was black and it was styled into complicated swirls, and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a jean vest with nothing underneath. The boy next to him looked like a movie star, he had golden hair, and blue eyes, he was wearing a white Tee and some casual jeans.

There were other boys, one had cold lue-green eyes, and they watched Spot, but of course the King of Brookly wasn't intimidated. The man's hair was dark brown and styled back into a cowlick, and he was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. That's when Spot noticed that they had all greased their hair, all except one.

The last one had dark brown hair, and mean dark eyes, he was wearing a dark shirt and a brown leather jacket. He had the same small smirk that Spot had.

"They're here to pick you up, Sean," Snider spoke coldly, the one in the jean jacket flinched a bit.

Spot glared at Snider and spat out, "It's Spot."

"Also," I continued, "who in da fresh hell are these guys. I don't knows them. If you wanna get me out of dis hell you call Cowboy alright!"

The boys looked at me amused, and the one with the goofy grin said, "yup they're brothers."

"What the hell a youse talkin' about. I don't got a brudda."

"Um HELLO!" the guy spoke and pointed at the one with the dark hair and the leather jacket, "he's right here!"

I turned to Snider, "is he drunk? The hell is he talking about?"

Snider looked at me, "Sean, this is your brother Dallas."


	2. Chapter 2

Spot froze hearing the words that came out of Snider's mouth then he laughed, "Nah. No way. Spot Conlon doesn't got no family."

The guy- Dallas looked Spot dead in the eye and said, "It's Winston."

Spot realized something, and a plan hatched in his head, he smiled at the boys, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, "right. Sorry, let's go."

The boys were shocked that Spot would come to terms that quickly. They didn't notice the look in his eyes though. The walk out of the Refuge was quiet and uncomfortable, Spot led the way through. The boys had explained that they were only supposed to stay in New York for 3 days before they left.

Finally, Spot spoke, "so if ya are gonna be stayin' wit me I need ta know your names. I can't tell my boys that I don't know you guys, gonna leave a bad mark. They wouldn't like that."

"Why do you care what other people think?" Ponyboy asked.

Spot froze, he turned on his heel and met the boys' gaze, Ponyboy instantly regretted his words when he saw the murderous glare Spot gave him.

"I don't care what nobody thinks. Alright, I'se gotta keep a good image though. What else would people expect from da King of Brooklyn?"

"Wait," Soda spoke in awe, "you're a king?"

Spot smirked in pride when the boy with the jean vest spoke, "he's lying."

Spot glared, "you wanna bet?"

The guy nodded. The gang then made their way past everybody, running to keep up with the fuming, short boy. Spot stomped all the way to Brooklyn, by then Spot had memorized their names. There was Two-Bit, the guy with the sideburns, Steve, the guy that accused Spot of lying. Dallas, Spot's brother, Darry, the biggest one. Sodapop, the handsome one, Ponyboy, the one with the green eyes. And last but not least Johnny, who was so far Spot's favorite.

The gang instantly noticed how older men and women stared at Spot with fear, the stepped out of his way and made sure he didn't notice them, they also noticed the teenagers and kids. the girl's drooled over him, and the older boys kept the young one away. the younger kids though tipped their hats to Spot and stared at him with admiration. That's when the boys noticed what he meant by King.

Spot may not have lived in a castle, and he didn't wear fancy clothes, but he had power. People admired him, people feared him, and many admirers lusted after him. Spot truly was a King.

they made their way to the Brooklyn bridge and instantly, boys left and right stopped what they were doing to smile, or tip their hats at them. they didn't question the boys behind Spot.

Some cheered and yelled, "the King's back! Spot's back!"

Spot made his way to a giant pile of crates, the gang noticed that the crates were piled up to make a large throne, which Spot climbed as he sat on it. Then he looked at Steve and smirked, "cash or credit?"


	3. Chapter 3

Spot looked over at Dallas, "so, youse me brudda. Who woulda thought."

"I see what you meant by King. You got quite the reputation _Spot."_ Spot glared at Dallas, "youse gotta problem wit my name?"

"Other than the fact that its stupid. Also who's cowboy. Your _imaginary friend."_ Dallas cooed mocking the boy.

"Ise 15 you cheap, dime store hood, ise a King here and if you got a problem with that then maybe you should leave."

Soda spoke, "huh. I thought you were 14 Pony's age."

Spot ignored the stupid remark and called his most trusted Newsie over, "ey, Marbles bring Cowboy and his Walkin Mouth ova' ise got to shows them somethin."

"Does everyone around here have weird names, like Cowboy, Marbles, and Spot?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nah, Cowboys real name is Francus Sullivan," the gang snorted at the girly name, "but everyone either calls him Cowboy or Jack Kelly. And Marbles, his real name is Finn, and my real name is Sean. God I hate it, fucking scabbers name."

The gang looked at him, and Darry spoke, "what the hell's a scabber, and what's a Newsie, where the hell are these kid's parents?"

"Well a scabber is ya know, likes a rich kid, a son of a-"

Steve interrupted him, "oh like a soc."

"The hell's a soc? You been sniffin ink?" Spot questioned.

Dallas rolled his eyes, "a soc is a scabber."

"Oh, and also wese got no parents, everyone heah is either a runaway or orphan. And trust me we need as much as we can get to keep sellin papes. And Newsies sell News papes, its the only way we get money. We live in that lodgin house right there," Spot pointed to the lodging house.

He continued, "and that place youse picked me up is da refuge, its basically jail."

Darry looked at Spot then at Dallas, "yup they're related."

Suddenly they heard a voice, "hey Spotty hows it goin?"

They turned to see 5 boys, 4 of them looked aroung Spots age, the other was younger. They could identify Jack Kelly right away, mostly because of the cowboy hat he had.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble Jack be quick. Didn't know youse would be here that fast. Marbles did a good job."

Spot looked at the boy that was holding tge little boys hand, "well if it isn't the talking mouth, and his mini me."

The boy sighed, "Spot my names David, and this is Les."

Spot rolled his eyes, "okay mouth."

Spots eyes looked over at a boy in a cructh and the italian boy right next to him, "Racetrack, and Crutchie. Long time no see."

The two boys smiled and Spot the said, "oh Ise almost forgot, boys dis is my brudda and his friends. They is greasers."

The boy in the crutch had wide eyes, "Spot Conlon has a brudda? Well come on boys wese gotta introduce oursleves."

The scrawny boy tippes his hat and gave the gang a wide smile and the gang smiled, it was impossible not to. Racetrack shook each of their hands, and the little boy Les did the exact same thing Crutchie did. And David just waved at them, Jack just nodded his head.


End file.
